Young Justice: Multi
by crossover15
Summary: After the defeat of Darkseid. Vandal Savage has been arrested, and Lex Luthor takes over the Light, and has made an alliance with a monster from another universe.
1. The situation

I do not own Young Justice. Unfortunately, I couldn't write season 3 so I will now work on season 4. I knew how to write the ending for it, but not the rest of the story.

Unknown Location, ?

?, ?

Nightwing woke up. He remembered being hit with some sort of needle and passing out when he was on a roof top in Bludhaven. He saw he was on an operating table, and still in costume. He looked around and saw that he was in some sort of bat cave. It was different than his bat cave it had more stuff like a giant dinosaur. He got off of it, and looked up. He saw a monitor of something. It was his X-Ray. He saw that he still had his armor on, but not his utility belt and eskrima sticks.

"You're up." Said a deep and virile voice.

Nightwing looked behind him and saw the bat computer (or some rip off) and chair. It looked like there was a figure on the chair.

"Who are you?" Nightwing asked in a fighting position.

The figure got up from the chair and what he saw shocked him.

"Bruce!?" Nightwing asked shocked.

'No the bat suit it's blue and not as armored the bat is also more curved upward. His voice is deeper too.' Nightwing asked to himself.

"Yes and no. I'm sorry if you're a little shocked about what happen I'll show you why I brought you here." The other Batman stated.

"How can I trust you?" Nightwing asked.

Other Batman threw his utility belt and eskrima sticks back at him. Nightwing put them back on with caution before checking to see if he put anything in there. Luckily he couldn't find anything (or so it seemed). He went to "the bat computer" where he waited looking at the monitor.

"Have you ever heard of the multiverse?" Other Batman asked him turning the chair to face him.

"Yeah, alternate infinite Earths." Nightwing said.

"And do you believe the theory?" Other Batman asked him.

"No." Nightwing told him. The idea of alternate Earths was something he didn't believe in because what if he skipped breakfast the world would be taken over by atomic monsters.

"You're wrong." Other Batman told him. He turned on the monitor and it showed a picture of two Earths next to each other with some sort of portal next to him. This shocked Nightwing never has he seen anything like this. He could handle being wrong.

"So what? You drugged me just to tell me I was wrong." Nightwing asked.

"No I brought you here to warn you." Other Batman said.

"What do you mean?" Nightwing asked concerned.

Other Batman turned on the computer that showed two Earths side to side with a worm hole between them and said: "A couple of months ago Brainiac an android that collects the knowledge of planets and then destroys them found a way to enter the multiverse from a device that landed on my Earth before he invaded. Brainiac attacked Earth to retrieve it. The Justice League of my Earth tried to stop him, but we were too late and he retrieved it. Luckily, Brainaic let a wormhole that could let us enter your world. STAR labs built devices that could travel to your world by finding a way to reverse engineer it. Apparently, Brainiac made an alliance with your Lex Luthor. Brainiac has decided to capture and replace members of organizations with robotic drones that are fed the memories and copy their personalities and abilities of those captured. Brainiac is not going after the leaders because they could know more about the organization. Brainiac plans to destroy your world once he gets all of its knowledge. This is why I need you. You are the only hero who is not a part of any organization; I need you to keep it a secret. Alert someone and it will send any data it has to Brainiac and call in for support." Other Batman stated to Nightwing.

"I need to go back to my world. What should I do if I find one?" Nightwing asked.

"While you were unconscious I programmed your wrist computer to be able to create a wormhole to my universe. Our suit communications are linked as well as other radio frequencies. Use it and tell me about what is happening. Now Go!" Other Batman said.

Nightwing activated holographic computer, and found the wormhole control. He activated it and ran through it. In a matter of seconds he was in the Bludhaven alley that was below the building he was above of.

On a building across the street the icon was on. Someone who dressed similar to Deathstroke was on a building with a pair of binoculars watched Nightwing arrive. (AN: He is wearing his traditional costume)

"We got a problem." Other Deathstroke said on a walkie talkie with a deep, rolling voice.

**Dream cast:**

**Kevin Conroy- Other Batman**

**Ron Perlman- Other Deathstroke**

**Hope you enjoyed it. I have not given up on Season 3.**


	2. Rejoining

**THE WATCHTOWER **

**NOVEMBER 22****TH****, 05:13 UTC**

Kaldur was on the watchtower he had just sent the team on a mission about nukes in Bialya. Ever since the Light was defeated as well as Apokolips; Vandal Savage was arrested, and sent to a maximum security prison it was their job to destroy the light once and for all.

"Recognized-Nightwing-B01" The computer stated as Nightwing arrived, and alerting Kaldur.

"Nightwing? Why have you returned?" Aqualad asked.

Nightwing knew what he had to do. If that other Batman was right then he had to lie.

"I came to rejoin the team. Not as the leader, but as a member." Nightwing said to Aqualad.

"Why do you wish so?" Aqualad asked.

"We are so close at beating the light, and we need all the people we can gather for this. I want to be back on the team to stop them once and for all." Nightwing said.

"I see. Welcome back old friend." Aqualad said to Nightwing.

**Unknown location,?**

**?**

Elsewhere the light's key strategist, the Riddler, had his hands shackled to a device, and was forced to walk until he gave information to the psychos that grabbed him and beat him. They put a spot light on him that would help make him talk. He lost his suit, and was in only his under garments. He was wearing a horse mouth feeder (Which contained trail mix), and he the only way he was given a drink was from a water gun. However, the worst part is if he stopped he would get electrocuted. He lost count on how long he was on the device, or where he was.

"Let me out!" The Riddler shouted in desperation and madness.

"Nuh-uh-uh. Not unless you tell us about baldy and the toaster." Said the squeaky, Brooklyn accented, female voice that had captured him.

"You don't understand! Who knows what the light will do to me if I tell!" Riddler shouted.

"I think you should be afraid of what I'm going to do to you if you don't speak." Said the playful, crazy, male voice that captured him.

"Please!" Shouted the Riddler who pleaded for his life.

"Hey look on the bright side who knows how many calories you lost." The man said.

"Alright! I'll speak! The only drone that I know where it has taken the place of a cop in the GCPD! Now let me go!" Riddler shouted having given up.

"Okay, but I have a riddle for the Riddler. Get it right and you won't fry" The male voice said.

"What is it?" The Riddler asked.

"Who makes the Riddle for the Riddler?" The male voice asked.

"Uh? Batman?" The Riddler guessed.

"No, the Riddler." Said a different, calm, composed male voice that sounded like he was walking his way.

The device stopped, and he wasn't electrocuted. The Riddler looked to his left and saw someone with a green bowler hat with a purple question mark, green suit and pants, black tie with a purple question mark, purple gloves, and holding a cane with a golden question mark top and wooden shaft.

"Who are you?" Riddler asked.

"You, only smarter, better, and much more respected." Other Riddler said smugly.

"Smarter. I doubt that." Riddler said having a shred of pride.

"Well if you're so smart I bet you can get out by the time I come back, and live." Said the male voice.

"There we go 2,000 volts. Hope you survive." The male voice said.

"Oh and since you may not live." The man said.

The Riddler heard clapping, and the lights were on. He was in some sort of Fun house with a throne and theater seats. The device he was on was the picture of a similar face to the Joker only different. He could tell for the past days he was going in the same direction of smile, but his voice and mannerisms were different. And the woman he has never seen before she was dressed up as red and black harlequin with jade symbols all over her, and a domino mask.

"Jo-joker?" Riddler asked shocked.

This "Joker" wore a purple over coat coat, and had a fedora that covered most of his face. His chin was longer though.

"Confusing aye, is this something that the Riddler couldn't know? Well of to go I have some work to do. Well, Arivadachie!" Other Joker said as he and other Riddler left the room.

"Oh Harley, be a dear and get the door." Other Joker said talking to the Girl clown.

"Buh-bye-ee!" The female voice said as she shut the door.

Suddenly, the machine started to move. And the Riddler was walking. As well as, panicking as it started.

**Dream Cast:**

**Other Joker- Mark Hamill**

**Harley Quinn- Arleen Sorkin**

**Other Riddler- Wally Wingert**


	3. Talk

**I'm back! Sorry about the lack of progress. Last week I had exams.**

Harley rushed towards Riddler who just picked up a duffle bag and Joker who were walking down the hallway discussing the plan.

"If something goes south I'm going to need some muscle to spare." Other Joker said still wearing the overcoat and fedora hiding his face.

"Our plan is genius." Other Riddler said.

"Is it batman proof, or any other justice loser proof?" Other Joker asked.

"I set up distractions for them." Other Riddler said confidently.

"Exactly how?" Harley asked walking now with them.

"I had stolen a flash drive that he had with info where Brainiac drones, and bases. It also gave me information about the operatives from the light for our mission, originally that was it, but you insisted to have fun with him. It took days to decode all of the data from the drive, and it said all of the drones that were active in Gotham City. I used the disguise device to pose as him, and told some of their members to attack Superman, The Flash, and other members to keep them away from Gotham City." Other Riddler said oozing with confidence.

"Well good except for one prepubescent problem. There is a certain group of rambunctious rascals that do their work for them?" Other Joker asked.

"I anticipated them. This is why I will spare you somebody who could give them trouble if things go awry. Now remember your role?" Other Riddler said, and then asked.

"Yes, I remember what to do. Now give me it to me." Other Joker said demanding the duffle bag.

Other Riddler gave him the bag. Other Joker opened the door that was next to him. After a minute or so, Other Joker came out looking just like Joker.

"Well do you love it?" Other Joker said in Joker's voice.

"It's great Puddin'" Harley said.

"Good, Harley get the boys ready. Oh, before we start Eddie, who's the muscle?" Joker said and asked.

Other Riddler whispered into Other Joker's ear.

"Oohooohoooohoo this is going to be good." Other Joker said and then laughed, as he left the hallway.

**I'm sorry for the delay. Like I said I had exams last week, so I had to study very hard. I also apologize if this is too short for you all. I don't know how the team would say now that Nightwing is back on the team. So until then TTFN. **


	4. Revealed part 1

**GOTHAM CITY**

**NOVEMBER 29****th****, 7:00 EST**

Commissioner Gordon was rushing down the halls of the GCPD. After hearing the alert coming from the entrance of the GCPD he knew he had to run like hell over there. He finally reached it after a couple of minutes to see Joker on his knees with his hands over his head with cops surrounding him pointing their firearms at him. Gordon walked up to him and got his pistol out and pointed it at Joker.

"Jimbo! Looks like you have been using that just for men! Hehehehe!" Joker said then laughed.

"Why are you here?" Gordon asked

"Simple really I want to speak to someone." Joker said.

"If you wanted to speak to Batman, why didn't you just go on the radio or something?" Gordon said.

"No not the bat, I'm talking about Bite wing. If I don't well, let's just say there will be some collateral damage?" Joker said.

"What are you talking about?" Gordon asked.

"Bombs, I had my men plant a lot of bombs who knows where in Gotham. In at least… hang on I need to check my watch. Ooh three hours from now." Joker said. He then got out his watch.

"Uh oh clocks a tickin' HAHAHAHAH!" Joker said than laughed

Gordon and the rest of the cops got concerned.

"I'll start the signal. Take him to the interrogation room." Gordon said as he walked out.

Nightwing was in the bathroom looking at the device other Batman gave him a week ago. So far he hasn't found anyone suspicious on the team. However, Conner, M'gaan, Barbara, Tim, and La'gaan were suspicious of him.

"Team we have an emergency, gather around the monitor." Aqualad said over the loud speaker.

Nightwing put the device in his belt just in case he was going to find one. He always brought them with him. He ran to the hub. Where he saw the team with Batman and Aqualad gathered at the hub

"The Joker has walked into the GCPD just recently today. He said that he planted bombs around Gotham City. The rest of the league is being occupied with an incident in Metropolis. As so only I can only go with you. Now, Aqualad." Batman said.

Kaldur stepped up.

"Alpha will be in charge of finding and disarming the bombs and be composed of Superboy, Static, Bumblebee, kid flash, Blue beetle, and Robin. Gamma will have to watch The GCPD to make sure there is no trouble. Beta will be looking for bombs that could be underwater. So me and La'gaan have to do that. Gamma will be composed of Beastboy, Miss Martian, and Wondergirl." Aqualad said.

"This is mission has two parts." Aqualad said.

"What about me?" Nightwing asked.

"Joker wants to speak to you. We don't know why when you finish tell us what it was about." Batman said.

**GOTHAM CITY**

**November 29****TH****, 7:30 EST**

Nightwing was with Commisioner Gordon and Batman walking down the halls of the GCPD to the interrogation.

"Usually he wishes to speak to you; he's been acting even stranger than usually." Gordon said.

"What do you mean?" Batman asked.

"He seems wittier. Less serious about life and death." Gordon said.

They arrived and saw Joker smiling sitting at the table. Nightwing entered the door while Gordon locked the door behind him

"Junior! How ya doin'?" Joker said.

Nightwing noticed Joker seemed more energetic, instead of a more serious attitude. Nightwing did not respond.

"Oh going for the silent treatment I can't blame ya. You do not want to blurt out your biggest secret." Joker said.

Nightwing was dumbstruck. Did Joker or whoever this was knew about it?

**GOTHAM CITY**

**NOVEMBER 29****TH****, 7:35 EST**

At the Gotham library, Alpha squad found a bomb. Superboy used his X-ray vision and found it the outside

"Must be coated in lead I can't see the inside of the bomb." Superboy said.

He pounded the ground, and opened the lid and saw wires. One was blue, one was red, another was yellow, and the last one was red. It's a bomb he has never seen before.

"Tim how do we disarm this kind of bomb?" Superboy asked.

Tim headed towards Superboy. He got wire cutters out of his utility belt. He cut the blue one then the yellow, then the green, and lastly the red.

"First, cut the blue wire. Then, cut the yellow wire. Next, cut the green wire. Finally, cut the red wire got it." Superboy said.

"Let's move out." He said.

**GOTHAM CITY**

**NOVEMBER 29****th****, 8:30 EST**

'Alpha squad had disarmed at least ten bombs.' Miss Martian told Aqualad.

'Thank you M'gaan.' Aqualad said.

They found nothing so far, but had to check anyway.

**GOTHAM CITY**

**November 29****TH****, 7:40 EST**

'He can't know about Brainiac. Joker must've been hired by the light' Nightwing said privately in his thought. M'gaan could read them, but he made a way to not have anything be known about him.

'The light why would I work with those chumps? They're no fun at all.' A strange voice came into his thoughts.

'How?' Nightwing thought. He looked at Joker who looked confused and appaled.

'Simple really your Martian friend got curious about the bombs and thought she could just probe my mind. However, I thought another voice in my head would not hurt. But I thought there was one too many and decided to switch them. Want to hear her?' Joker's voice said.

'Nightwing help!' Miss M. shouted in a desperate manner.

'Let her go!' Nightwing demanded.

'Later, I found this very useful. In fact, your Batman and Gordon are thinking that their hearing us talk, and your teammates have been given false information. ' Joker's voice said.

**Hope you liked it. Please leave your review.**


End file.
